


Sweater Weather

by MyNameIsRochelleRae



Series: Christmas Special [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsRochelleRae/pseuds/MyNameIsRochelleRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt<br/>Day 4: Ugly Sweaters</p><p>For someone just learned how to knit, it was a decent effort I guess. The green blob was supposed to be a Christmas tree and those unrecognisable splashed of colour were his name. It was a nice gift. However, they lived in a desert city. So, maybe the gift wasn't that great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I love Welcome to Night Vale a lot! Cecil and Carlos's relationship are the cutest ever! 
> 
> I hope you do enjoy reading it.  
> Do leave me your opinions and constructive criticisms about the story for me.

“Cecil, looks like my mother shipped some sweaters for us for Christmas.” Carlos looked at the box that sat in front of the house they shared. It suddenly popped up. Carlos was going to fetch the morning news and a box materialised out of nowhere. _Another phenomenon to study I guess. Night Vale truly is the most scientifically interesting community in the U.S._

“Sweaters Carlos? We live in a desert city. Not that I mind since your mother is so sweet.” Cecil Palmer was cooking so breakfast for the two of them.

“I know, I think my mother forgot. Can we just try them on and send pictures to her?” Carlos walked up to his boyfriend and hugged him from behind. “I would love to see how you look like in the sweater.”

“Uhh, Carlos…” Cecil was clearly flustered and Carlos smiled into Cecil’s back.  

 

Carlos and Cecil sat around the box. The sweaters were still wrapped up, but the letter that accompanied the box was opened.

“My mother just started knitting and she said she knitted us some sweaters. Told us not to judge too hard.” Carlos said sheepishly. He hesitantly reached for a sweater.

“I am sure your mother knitted us great looking sweaters,” Cecil assured Carlos, a big grin on his face. He grabbed one of the packages and slowly opened it.

Cecil looked at the sweater with a puzzled look. Carlos looked at the sweater with abject horror. They were definitely something else.

“What is this thing supposed to be?” Cecil pointed at a green blob in the middle that was supposed to be a design.

“I think that was supposed to be a Christmas tree. I’m more puzzled about what this design is.” Carlos stared at the blobs between the uneven stripes across the middle of the sweater.

“That’s your name, Carlos!” Cecil burst out laughing. Carlos joined in as well.

“I guess it is.” Carlos could just barely make up the words as he continued looking. He tried to hold back a laugh.

“Your mother did try. She really did!” Cecil held up the sweater. In greater detail, the sweater looked even more ridiculous. Carlos recognised the effort that his mother must have put it and thanked her for it. However, it was hilarious.

“To my mother, who cannot knit!” Carlos grinned, looking at the sweater.

“To your mother who cannot knit!” Cecil giggled as he too, held up his sweater.

 

Carlos and Cecil struggled to put on the sweaters. One arm was too tight, and the other too loose for Cecil. Carlos struggled to fit his head through the hole. They both had to shimmy and shake for minutes to get it on and worried about how they would get them off. Oh well. It was funny.

“Carlos, the sweater is starting to get real itchy and hot,” Cecil complained as he scratched at his arms. Carlos agreed, feeling the sweat start to collect on his forehead. He wanted to get the sweaters off him as soon as he could. He loved his mother, but she could not knit.

“Let’s take a quick picture for my mother.” Carlos turned on his front facing camera.

Carlos started taking pictures in quick succession. First, he stood next to Cecil and smiled. A typical picture. Cecil complained about he was not ready and Carlos told Cecil that he looked perfect no matter what, so it was no matter. Cecil then smiled for the camera and Carlos looked at Cecil instead of the camera. His boyfriend was so cute. Cecil then complained about how they should both look at the camera for the picture. Carlos chuckled and leaned in to kiss his cute boyfriend’s cheek. Cecil started blushing and Carlos quickly took the shot. _Perfect._

Cecil wanted the picture deleted, but Carlos loved it. Cecil was blushing and glaring at Carlos who was beaming at the camera. It was perfect. He put down his phone.

 

“Now let me help you get your clothes off.” Carlos lowered his voice, turning to Cecil.

“I hope you mean just the sweater.” Cecil blushed a bright red.

“No Cecil, I mean all of your clothes.” Carlos walked towards Cecil, his sweater and shirt already off.  

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to catch up with the actual amount I have to complete! I have two more to go! 
> 
> P.S: I want to go get the Night Vale novel as soon as I have the money.   
> P.P.S: Why won't they come to Asia for a tour? Would love to see the crew!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Forgive me if there are any spelling/grammar errors, do leave comments and constructive criticisms for me!  
> Please let me know if you like what you're reading by leaving me a kudos and a comment!


End file.
